Mundo de Inmortales
by Dark-Misao
Summary: De Fin de Semana a Otro Fin de Semana, ya tengo con ustedes el Quinto Capitulo para aquellos que siguen mi Fic! y para los que quieran seguirlo... A&M ... Vienen algunos recuerdos a la mente de Aoshi, Leanlo y dejen reveiws!
1. Primer Capitulo

Es ahora el tiempo de los inmortales y no de los mortales, cuando solo se vive entre las sombras y desesperación.  
Una casa muy cerca de un lago, dentro del bosque, es donde se internan criaturas de la noche.

Un "joven" solitario contemplando la luna y viendose al lago asi mismo, su cara palida, cabello negro intenso y los ojos azules brillantes, con una mirada tan fija hacia su reflejo... sumido en sus pensamientos, acompañado de un amigo.

-Vamos es hora de dormir- dijo un hombre, tomando del hombro derecho al joven.  
-Quiero quedarme un rato mas aqui- contestó el joven.  
-Pero se hacerca el día, la ultima vez de no ser por mi, estarias ya muerto- Dijo el hombre.  
-No volverá a suceder, solo unos minutos mas- insistió.  
-De acuerdo, solo unos minutos- dijo, asi mismo llamó al lobo que estaba al junto y entraron a aquella casa vieja.

Mas tarde el joven siguió el mismo camino acompañandolos a la casa, así bajando a aquel sotano, donde hay dos ataudes viejos, el lobo ya dormido al igual que el hombre que lo habia llamado, el joven solo entró a su ataud para dormir por todo el día.

A la noche siguiente para cazar, el joven prefirió ir solo al pueblo con su caballo negro y muy hermoso, y a su lado el lobo.

-No vayas al pueblo Aoshi- dijo el hombre.  
-¿Por que no?- contestó- He ido varias veces-  
-¡Ve tan solo la luna roja!, Hoy salen los hombres lobos y entre mas inmortales peligrosos- dijo.  
-Pues que me tengan miedo, Jajaja!- Riendose a carcajadas -Verdad Loper?- Mirando a su lobo y el lobo asintio con la cabeza diciendo que si, y luego dando un tremendo aullido.

Y así partieron a aquel pueblo, Aoshi montado en el caballo, para verse de lo mas normal, y a su lado con gran velocidad corriendo el lobo, hasta por fin llegar a aquel pueblo que estaba a no mas de 15 kilometros de aquella vieja casa. 


	2. Segundo Capitulo

capitulo 2.

Despues de un camino por recorrer el joven llegó finalmente a aquel pueblo.

La noche era muy encantadora con esa luna tan brillante y resplandeciente, haciendo ver todo de ese tono rojo. En el pueblo estaban de fiesta, por lo tanto todas las personas estaban fuera de su casa, en el centro del pueblo, para celebrar su vieja costumbre de cada luna roja, aunque supiesen que era peligroso...

El joven desmontó el caballo y lo ató a un árbol.

-Tú espera aqui- dijo -Mientras tú y yo iremos de cazeria- Mencionó despues mirando hacia su amigo el lobo.

Así que se adentraron mas al pueblo entre todo ese amontonamiento de gente hasta topar con un señor alto el cual derramó a Aoshi una copa de vino sobre su traje.

-¡Disculpeme señor!, estaba tan distraido que no me di ni cuenta de por donde iba - dijo aquel señor - Esta bien no se preocupe, pero necesito que me haga un favor- contestó Aoshi

Aoshi Pidió que lo acompañara a las afueras del pueblo, donde no pudiese verlos nadie, y este lo siguio sin saber sus intenciones. El lobo aguardaba en los arbustos, Aoshi esperando el sabor de la sangre sacó sus colmillos sonriendo gustosamente y sin darse cuena, el hombre que le acompañaba estuvo a punto de clavarle sus garras en la espalda de Aoshi, mas sin embargo Loper, el lobo salvaje y amigo de Aoshi, intervinió mordiendole el brazo a aquel hombre...

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- sorprendidjo dijo el joven vampiro.  
-Jajaja... de no ser por este espantoso lobo salvaje estarías ya en el otro mundo- dijo el "hombre.  
-¿Pero como pudiste saber sobre mi identidad?- Preguntó muy asombrado el joven.  
-¿ Y tú crees que un hombre lobo de tantos años no se daría cuenta de la cara de un joven vampiro e inexperto?- contestó -Pues no lo se... tal vez el ser viejo pueda hacer que no veas tan bien, pero si se algo que moriras por hacerme esperar el saborear algo de sangre, tú seras mi comida el día de hoy- Dijo Aoshi muy friamente.

El lobo atacó por atras al hombre, y este le respondio con una bofetada en el ocico y así teniendo oportunidad tomó energias de la luna para transformarse en un Hombre lobo, Aoshi tomó su daga y aprovechó la transformación para enterrarsela en el pecho de aquel, por lo que despues el hombre lobo ardió de dolor y brincó sobre Aoshi donde ya lo tenía prisionero y empezó a darle un sin fin de mordidas en todo el cuerpo, por lo que al joven vampiro agonizaba de dolor, el lobo su amigo, por su parte, tomó fuerzas y pegó una fuerte mordida en el cuello de aquel hombre lobo, lo cual lo distrajo y así Aoshi tomó una vez mas la daga y le degolló el cuello, haciendolo bañar de sangre, a lo que Aoshi agrega:

-Seré joven, pero jamas debil y es verdad de no ser por ti, Loper yo ya estaría muerto...-

Terminando así Aoshi completamente inconciente mientras Loper gozaba comiendo de la carne del Hombre lobo ya muerto...

Unos minutos mas tardes de esa matanza una chica salió a buscar agua del pozo y vio a los dos "hombres" ahi tendidos en el suelo todos desangrados y se alarmó al ver al lobo que estaba al junto deborandose a uno de ellos. La chica se armó de valor así ahullentando al lobo y se fijó que uno todavia seguía "vivo" así que lo llevó hasta su casa no muy lejos de ahí para ver que podía hacer por el, ya que estaba gravemente herido, lo llevó como pudo y lo recostó en una cama.

Unas horas mas tardes Aoshi despertó y vio a la joven.

-¿Que hago aqui?- Preguntó Aoshi -Estabas gravemente herido y te traje hasta aquí para ver si sobrevivias- Contestó su pregunta -¿Y donde está mi amigo?,¿que pasó con el?- Cuestionó una vez mas.  
-¿Te refieres al otro hombre?, lo siento pero murió bajo la furia de un lobo- Le Mencionó ella -¡No el no!, sino a mi lobo, ese s ujeto tan solo era un hombre lobo- Dijo Aoshi -¡¿Un hombre lobo?!, entonces eso quiere decir que si tu estas herido por el, prontó seras uno de ellos- Dijo muy alarmadamente.  
-Eso de que si eres herido por un hombre lobo es verdad, te convertiras en uno de ellos, pero en mi caso..., no lo creo jovencita Jajaja.-

Ella rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que podría ser, algún ser inmortal de los que habitaban en ese mundo asi que descubrio el cuerpo de Aoshi de la sabana de tenía encima y miró que la mayoria de las heridas había desaparecido...

-Y dime ¿Que eres tú?- Preguntó Ella con curiosidad -Yo soy tan solo un hombre de la oscuridad, pero y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el vampiro.  
-Mi nombres es Misao...- respondió -Mucho gusto jovencita Misao, yo soy Aoshi Shinomori un joven vampiro y no te preocupes, ya que no te arrebataré la vida, aunque me gustaría hacerlo- dijo burlandose de ella.  
-Atrevete y aunque yo sea mortal te juro que no veras ni la noche- COntestó agresivamente -¿Y que podras hacerme? Jajaja ¿Matarme?, no te alarmes ya dije que no te mataré, y dime que hora es- Curiosamente preguntó -Son casi las 5, exacatamente 4:50, algo tarde para un ser de la noche, no?- Mencionó La joven.  
-Cerca no tengo un hogar y para cuando llegue seria cenizas ya, así que hasme un favor mas, dime donde puedo esconderme durante todo el día sin que nadie pueda deshacerse de mi- Pidió Aoshi.  
-No tendría que brindarte proteccion pero creo que puedo ayudarte... mira hay una habitacion oscura a la cual nadie entra, supongo que ahi podras esconderte, ven sigueme y veras- Lo llamó para que la siguiera -Oh es un explendido lugar adecuado a mi, eres muy amable para estar tratando con un vampiro, así que si piensas hacer un movimiento en falso te juro que mi lobo te aniquilará sin compasion, así que piensalo dos veces antes de hacer algo que no te convenga- Mencionó Aoshi.  
-Bueno si ya dijiste que no me matarias, y "te salvé la vida" una vez, no tengo por que deshacerme de ti- Le mencionó -Piensas muy inteligentemente, me empiezas a caer bien- Dijo sonriendo -Será hasta mañana en la noche bella joven- Se despidió cortesmente como todo un caballero dandole un beso en su mano.

Y así fue, Aoshi durmió durante todo el día y Misao cumplió su palabra, no lo delataría, y por supuesto el lobo estaba atento a cada uno de los pasos de ella tal como Aoshi lo había dicho. 

Eh aqui muy pronto el capitulo 2 y he de dedicarlo a la unica persona que me ha dejado el primer review, gracias ) Dedicado a Rinsita-chan y todo aquel que le haya gustado este capitulo.

Espero mas reviews ¿si?

Rinsita-chan: Supongo que si se pondrá interesante, ya se que el anterior capitulo fue muy corto pero este lo hice mas largo, si me es posible en unos días lo actualizare.

Eso es todo Saludos a todos.

Atte: Dark-Misao P 


	3. Tercer Capitulo

capitulo 3. 

Pasó todo el día hasta llegar de nuevo las sombras; una noche mas como todas, Aoshi despertó y salió de esa habitacion enpolvada, el lobo estaba a un lado de la puerta descansando y al ver que Aoshi salió este volteó la mirada hacia él. Los dos tanto Aoshi como el lobo escucharon conversaciones en esa misma casa;

-Jajaja no me diga hermosa joven, sigue viva despues de ver a un vampiro, que suerte tiene- Dijo un señor

A Aoshi se le hizo conocida la voz y salió a ver....

-¿Que haces tú aqui?- Preguntó Aoshi hacercandose hacia ellos.  
-He venido a buscarte, ayer te desapareciste y no llegaste a casa, me preocupé por ti, hijo- Dijo aquel señor -Tan solo salí a dar una vuelta y me quedé aqui-  
-No te preocupes, ya me ha contado todo esta hermosa jovencita, no es verdad-  
-Si así es...- Respondio Misao -Bueno tenemos cosas que hacer, vamonos Aoshi- Dijo el señor -Vamonos...- contestó aoshi

Su "padre" y Aoshi salieron de ese lugar y tomaron una ruta oscura para ir a hacer "negocios" en el camino el lobo se apartó ya que el señor le ordenó que regresara a la cabaña vieja donde vivian para vigilar mientras que Aoshi seguía el camino con el hombre platicando...

-Hijo mio, pero como es posible que hayas perdonado la vida de un mortal, ¿que no sabes que eso te hace ver debil?- Se dirigió el señor a Aoshi.  
-No es eso, sino que no tenia mucho apetito ayer, despues de una paliza que me habían dado- contestó aoshi algo molesto.  
-Y supongo que ahora si has de tener hambre- Dijo esto mientras miraba a Aoshi -Por supuesto- -Mira esto, es un regalo- Dijo su padre mientras de unos arbustos sacaba a una pequeña niña que estaba atada -Ella será de tu agrado-  
-Muero de Hambre-  
-Lo se hijo, lo se-

La niña suplicaba por que no le hicieran daño, así que Aoshi ya muerto de hambre, de sed por probar una gota de sangre fresca, miró a la niña que era linda, sus ojitos negros, su cabello brillante, con una cara tan limpia y llenas de lagrimas, Aoshi no dejaba de verla fijamente y le dijo -No tengas miedo, no te dolerá- Y sin mas pensarlo Aoshi clavó sus colmillos en la muñeca de la niña y tapó con una de sus manos sus pequeños ojos para que ella no viera nada de lo que pasaba.

-Me duele...-Decia la niña en lo que derramaba un par de lagrimas.  
-Lo se, pero pronto pasará- Eso le dijo Aoshi apartando sus labios de la muñeca de la niña para poder hablar.

Así que Aoshi despues de haberle dicho eso volvió a tomar su pequeña mano para clavar una ves mas sus afilados colmillos nuevamente en su muñeca, y en lo que Aoshi realizaba todos estos acto, Seijuro Hiko miraba placenteramente, Aoshi siguió tomando de esa sangre fresca, hasta lo que pudo beber, despues de este acto Aoshi susurró -No volveras a sufrir pequeña niña- Terminando así dando un beso en las mejillas de esa niña, acto seguido se quitó la gabardina que traía puesta y cubrió su cuerpo ya muerto.

-Gracias Hiko por esta gran cena- Dijo Aoshi muy complacido.  
-De nada, se cuales son tus gustos,y ya sabes te lo he dicho me encanta tu estílo te he enseñado bien, eres todo un caballero con las damas jaja- Sonriendo dijo Hiko.  
-Yo se, yo se- dijo Aoshi modestamente.  
-Por cierto tengo entendido que esta niña era la hermana menor y u nica de esa joven, Misao, sabes deberias sentirte un mounstro era lo unico que le quedaba a Misao.- Burlandose de Aoshi dijo Hiko.  
-¿Y como puedes saberlo?- preguntó Aoshi muy curiosamente -Le hice pregutas antes de que la mataras, ya sabes me gusta conocer a mis victimas antes de que mueran, y a Misao igual le hice una que otras preguntas- contestó la pregunta de Aoshi.  
-Pero te recuerdo que esta nisiquiera iba a ser tu victima-  
-Si pero ya da igual es lo mismo, mejor vamos se hace tarde para nuestra cita, tenemos que ir con los hombres de las cuevas- Mencionó Seijuro -¿Te refieres a los hombres serpiete?- Preguntó Aoshi -Esos mismos- respondió su pregunta -Yo creo que ya no nos conviene hacer negocios con ellos, unos amigos me dijeron que esos intentan aliarse a los hombres lobo, y eso no nos traeria buenas cosas-  
-Vamos Aoshi no te aungusties, los hombres lobos no pueden ofrecerles ni la mitad de lo que les hemos dado, son unas bestias-  
-Si tu lo dices...- Contestó Aoshi no muy seguro.

De tanto hablar sobre negocios, sociedades, victimas, y despues de seguir el camino entre todas estas charlas llegaron finalmente a una cueva en la cual en la parte superior lleva un emblema de su raza es una "s" con la figura de una "z", la cual identifica a los hombres serpiente.

-Finalmente llegamos- Mencionó Aoshi en lo que ambos entraban a la cueva.  
-Lo se, ¿Que crees que no tengo ojos?- Dijo Aoshi en un tono frio y molesto... el de siempre.  
-Tan frio como siempre... bueno te diré lo de siempre, no te fies de estos hombres son unas vil ratas, como lo que comen así que nunca digas todo con detalles sobre nosotros- Dijo Hiko a Aoshi susurrando.  
-Así que aconsejando a la cria- Mencionó una mujer salindo de los tantos tuneles que habían en esa cueva. -Así es bella dama- Contestó Hiko con una explendida sonrisa...

Continuará.....

* * *

Gracias He tenido muchos reviews o al menos son muchos para mi prometo que pronto actualizaré ok? espero que les haya gustado que lo disfruten. 

**atte:** _dark-misao_

**shezaeineko:** Jaja trataré de sakarle el jugo al tema como dices y eso de hombres lobos y vampiros si ya se k hay muchas historias sobre eso pero pues esta mas bien dice "mundo de inmortales" metere criaturas raras como la aparicion de una en este cap. gracias por tu comentario.

**aLCIONE cHAn:** Gracias eso de k dejes review en kada kapitulo me parece bien espero k te vaya gustando como va la historia.

**Crystal-dono:** k bueno k te haya llamado la atencion ojalá te vaya gustando lo k llevo .

**Erin:** Pues puede k me kanse de los reviews o no pero la verdad me dan mucho animo jeje para seguir escribiendo y los capitulos tal ves podria hacerlos largo pero es k normalmente los hago en mi libreta y me ocupo dos hojas por kada cap y despues lo paso a la compu jeje bueno espero k me anime hacerlos mas largos pero me da algo de flojera jeje P.

**naoko L-K:** a k chika no le gustaria tener un huesped asi jaja xD yasta actualizado una ves mas pronto k lo hayas disfurtado!

**misao shinomori-12:** hasta ahora solo ha muerto el hombre lobo, umm no se si lo describa bien pero ya tratere de mejorar igual lee bien para k entiendas kualkier kosa tratare de ser mas especifica y lo de misao y aoshi ya estará por verse todo a su debido momento jeje.

Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo espero mas reviews


	4. Cuarto Capitulo

Capitulo 4. 

Aoshi había quedado una vez mas poseido por los ojos de esa mujer serpiente lo cual acabó inconciente en el suelo, Hiko lo atendió y espero a que despertara para darle una regañiza.

¿Ves, cuantes veces te he dicho eso de que no debes mirar tanto tiempo a los ojos a un ser de las cuevas- Dijo Hiko muy furioso.  
-Lo siento pero se me olvida- Contestó Aoshi -Dejalo Seijuro es muy joven en el camino de la eternidad, tu sabes que por ser amigos no le haremos daño a este jovencito- Añadió la mujer -Mujer ¿Que crees que estoy idiota-Malcontesto Hiko -Saben mejor sigan con sus negocios, yo me quedaré aqui sin hacer nada¡Tu guarda silencio-Dejalo no regañes mas al joven, es muy apuesto como para comerselo- Dijo Yumi con una sonrisa picara -Jajaja ¿Quieres que te asesine- Dijo Hiko, mientras reia sarcasticamente -Oh ¿Y si muero no te sentiras tan culpable de no hacer nada y dejarte morir por mis hombres-  
-Bueno que decida Aoshi que hacer contigo jeje- Dijo divertidamente Hiko -El chico optará por no hacerlo-Ya veremos..., Aoshi que dices ¿la asesino- Preguntó -Hey !Aoshi¡Aoshi­ Gritó Hiko al ver que Aoshi tardaba al contestar.  
¿Que-Que te pasa que no contestas-  
-Pensaba... eso es todo-  
-Mira mejor ve a tomar un poco del aire de la exquisita noche y regresa cuando estes mejor, no se que te sucede ya- Sugirió Hiko lo mas amable que pudo.  
-Si Claro-  
-Y no me contestes así- Enfurecido una vez mas Hiko ¡Adivina que, ya me cansé que me trates como si fuese tu verdadero hijo, no es mi culpa que los hayas perdido y yo no soy nada de ti, me voy por mi camino y no pienso regresar a esa vieja cabaña- Seriamente dijo Aoshi -Si eso dices, ya volveras-  
-Eso es lo que crees- y sin mas de marchó Aoshi de aquel lugar.  
-Creo que hablaba muy enserio- Dijo Yumi -Fuese enserio o no, los negocios estan primoer, asi que si empezamos no me molesto-  
-Claro¿con que parte empezamos- Preguntó Yumi -Con lo que guste-  
-Bueno creo que obviamente que con la comida, primero los precios son muy elevados y segundo mi gente se cansa de comer esas gallinas, que me las traes casi muertas, ellos quieren roedores, que se yo, ratas, conejos, tu sabes cuanto nos gustan esos animalejos- Le mencionaba Yumi a Hiko.  
-Si pero ya lo habiamos discutido, ratas los peleab todos y conejos se acaban, nos es dificil conseguir roedores ultimamente- Respondió Hiko -Pues eso o sabes que... los hombres lobos tambien vienen y nos ofrecen lo que yo te pido, solo te doy la oportunidad de que cambies de opinio ya que somos socios de hace tiempo, seria una lastima que los negocios entre nosotros acabaran- Dijo Yumi.  
¡Eso que pides es realmente imposible-Exclamó- y...

E interrumpido hiko, por un Yumi con uno de sus seductores besos.

-Y... ¿Lo harás verdad, conseguiras eso para mi ¿no- Dijo Yumi riendo -Bueno lo pensaré, veré que puedo hacer- dijo Hiko y despues agregando -De no ser por que ya eres de otra especie te haria para mi jaja-

Mientras ellos seguian "platicando sobre negocios", Aoshi ya se había marchado y como dijo que no volvería pensó y pensó a donde podía ir, las otras guaridas de los vampiros eran muy estrictas y el odiaba eso, ademas de que los vampiros eran muy traicioneros, así que pensó hasta que se acordó de esa mortal que le había dado hospitalidad en su casa así que se le ocurrió que tal ves ahi podria ir por mientras, y así lo hizo regresó una vez mas a ese pueblo hasta dar con la casa de la joven, el escuchaba unos gritos, como una persona llamando a alguien, el bien reconocía la voz sabía que era de ella, Misao y corrió para encontrarsela.

-Eres tú de nuevo- Dijo Misao al notar a Aoshi en aquel lugar.  
-Si... soy yo-  
¿A que has venido una vez mas a este humilde lugar- Preguntó Misao -Es raro decirlo, pero necesito hospedaje una vez mas en este lugar, te pagaré lo que quieras si es necesario- Dijo Aoshi -Sería mucho dinero al saber que un vampiro estaría en mi casa y lo que sea pero-  
-Pero Que-  
-Tengo una mejor idea, deja te digo, he ido a los medios a los cuales me puedan ayudar a enconrar a mi hermana menos, mas sin embargo nunca hacen nada, si tu me ayudas a encontrarla este lugar será todo tuyo para siempre y tendrás protección, te doy mi palabra- Dijo Misao ¿Viva o Muerta- Preguntó Aoshi -Y tengo las esperanzas de verla viva-  
-Por que yo se donde est� pero no te gustará lo que verás- Advirtió Aoshi ¿De verdad, no me importa, llevame con ella porfavor- Pidió Misao -Esta bien, sigueme-

Ambos recorrieron el camino hacia donde estaba la hermana menor de Misao, Aoshi indicó el camino, hasta que llegaron y ahi estaba la niña, o mas bien solo su cuerpo, Misao se percató enseguida de quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de su hermana, ya que Aoshi había dejado su gabardina sobre ella.

-Yo cumplí, la has encontrado, nos vemos en tu casa¡Ah! y mi nuevo hogar, y no tardes mucho, podrías correr con la misma suerte de tu hermana.-

Aoshi se retiró y Misao se quedó sola observando nada mas el cadaver, despues de un largo tiempo de pensar, decidió mejor irse y colocó una pequeña cruz en el lugar donde estubo por ultima vez viva su hermana. Misao llegó por suerte a salvo a su casa y antes de entrar notó que Aoshi estaba en la puerta esperandola.

¿Por que te atreviste a matarla-  
-Para sobrevivir¿Por que mas podría ser-  
-Pero por que ella, sabes, un día pagaras por esto-  
¿Que piensas hacer¿Matarme?.¡Por favor! Jajaja-  
-En ningun momento dije que te mataría- Añadió Misao ante las risas de Aoshi.  
-Pues no se que tengas entonces en mente- Dijo Aoshi -Nada, así de simple-  
-Jajaja, no te lo creo, sabes me caes bien, tus comentarios me encantan-  
-Creelo, ademas si quieres matame también, vivir no me interesa mucho que digamos...-

* * *

Eh aqui un poco de Intriga en el cuarto capitulo, jaja lo demas vendrá en el quinto cap, obviamente jaja, Lastima... tendran que esperar xD jaja bueno espero que les guste, perdonen que los haga tan cortos pero es que me mato pensando en cada cosa y aparte k la escuela mata!

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Gracias por tu apoyo! Bueno al parecer falta poco para ver situaciones entre Aoshi y Misao, todo ese rollo que se enamoren jeje (no podria faltar) ya verás como son las cosas, paciencia xD ...

**Erin:** Bueno como podrás darte cuenta ya se va viendo kada ves mas un poko, no agradezcas de eso k actualizo tan pronto jeje por k ahora si me llevé mi tiempo, como mencionó la escuela me mata con todos los trabajitos k dejan, bueno saludos!

**Cristy-girl:** Lo siento este capitulo no pudo ser mas largo... pero te prometo que el proximo lo será

**misao shinomori-12:** jaja Aoshi es un mounstro xD no tiene corazón jeje, lamento hacerte esperar las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao, pero asi son las cosas jaja bueno suerte, ya veo si al proximo cap pasa algo, lo mas probable que si.

**Giuliana:** Muchas Graciaaas por los animos, la verdad que si ayudan mucho y aqui estoy una ves mas actualizando! Saludos!

**mao:** Que bueno que te agrade mi fic, si estaré actualizando pero algo lento.

Bueno Muchas Gracias a Todos ustedes por sus reviews la verdad si animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y este fic si lo quiero terminar bien, asi que si lo estaré actualizando, y creo que tambien tendrá sus demoras, igual trataré de concentrarme un poco mas en esto, Un saludo a TOdos y que esten bien.

**Atte:** _Dark Misao_


	5. Quinto Capitulo

**Cap 5.**

Como tú digas, dijo el joven vampiro y entro a la casa para tomar su lugar que ahora le pertenecia o algo así, él se entró a aquella habitación oscura de la vez pasada y abrió las pesadas ventanas, jaló una pequeña silla vieja de madera, se sentó en ella y miraba el cielo para contemplar la luna y admirar las estrillas. Misao por su parte entró un rato despues no logrando evitar las lagrimas de sus ojos debido al fallecimiento de su hermana y sabiendo que eela no podía hacer nada para hacer que volviera.

La noche ya había sido larga, Hiko terminó con los asuntos del negocio y regresó a casa, al pasar la puerta fue recibido por el lob, Hiko lo saludó y preguntó por Aoshi, el lobo hizo un gesto de no haberlo visto desde que partió en ese lugar donde Hiko se lo pidió, Hiko comprendió lo que quizo decir y al notar que se había marchado enfureció mas de lo que estaba por el show que hizo en aquel lugar como si fuese un niño, entonces Hiko pidió al lobo que fuese a buscarlo y a cuidar de él, ya que Hiko no podría salir mientras fuese de día.

Te lo encargo mucho, si algo le sucede a ese muchacho tú pagarás las consecuencias- Advirtio Hiko Eso fue lo último que dijo Hiko a Loper antes de irse a dormir durante el día. El lobo fue camino en busca de su amigo Aoshi, obviamente no iba por ordenes de Hiko sino mas bien en su volutad para protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

Aoshi ya estaba por ir a dormir, y fue en eso cuando escucha unos llantos..., claro eran de Misao y le pareció algo molesto ya que no podría estar en paz y lo desconcentraba en sus pensamientos, él salió donde era la sala y la bio a ella a Misao apoyada sobre la Mesa de madera en mal estado, Aoshi la miró y le habló de lejos.

Aunque llores no vas a poder hacer nada para regresarla, así que no desperdicies lagrimas- Dijo Aoshi friamente -...Eso lo se-  
-Pues si lo sabes ya vete a dormir y no molestes mas, que no ves que interrumpes a mi mente-

Misao lo miró directamente a los ojos con las lagrimas que le brotaban en ellos, y pasó de largo a su habitación sin mencionar ya mas nada, esa mirada chocó con los ojos frios de Aoshi y sitió algo raro, extraño, pero no le tomó importancia así que regresó a su habitación y cerró las ventanas por que se hacercaba el día.

En la mañana el lobo ya estaba llegando al pueblo ya que imaginó que ahí estaría Aoshi, y justo en la casa vieja de Misao llegó, vio salir a la joven, y ambos se reconocieron las caras en el instante. Misao lo miró y Loper le gruñía no quitandole la vista de encima, pero al ver la cara de la joven que no expresaba sentimiento alguno se hacercó lentamente y le dio la sensación de que la conocia desde mucho antes, de alguna parte y lo mismo le pasó a ella. El lobo despues pasó de largo y no le hizo nada a Misao, él solamente se hacercó mas a la casa y buscó un lugar comodo para recostarse y vigilar a Misao. Así se la pasaron todo el día, Misao miraba al lobo desde la entrada de su casa y el lobo le miraba a ella.

Ya de noche por fin podrían salir a vagar los seres de la noche, Aoshi despertó y salió de la casa, el hambiente era encantador, los grandes arboles parecían llegar a tope con la luna y ese cálido frio que hacia abrigar a cualquiera.  
Aoshi al ver que Misao no estaba por ningun lado, se tomó la libertad de irse a vagar, así que no perdió mas el tiempo y fue en busca de alimento. Ahora la suerte le había tocado a dos mujeres y aun joven de alrededor de unos 15 años. Mientras bebía de la exquisita sangre del muchacho apareció una sombra de alguien y lo llamó.

Así que disfrutas de la sangre del joven Aoshi-  
-Eso no te importa Hiko¿Que haces aqui-  
-Vine a buscarte, que no ves que me preocupo por ti, no estas seguro solo-  
-No estoy exactamente solo, y se cuidarme-  
-Si como sea, una mortal podría eliminarte ...¿Sabias-  
-Claro... pues es muy mi problema, ya te dije que no pienso regresar a ese maldito lugar, y por cierto, ya no me mandes mas a Loper, agradecele por todo pero ya estoy solo-  
-Bueno deberías saber que ese lobo se preocupa mucho por ti, y tu cruelmente lo desprecias, que tonto ¿no-  
-No es eso, sino que tengo que arreglarmelas como vivir en mi inmortalidad yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Ademas eres insoportables y bastante presumido... por Loper no habría problema, pero por ti... y lo que aún no entiendo por que justo de alimento me ofreciste a esa niña, la hermana Misao, esa joven que me ofreció su protección... por decirlo asi-  
-Oh Aoshi, te preocupas por esos pequeños detalles de los mortales que nisiquiera importan¿Te han tocado el corazón-  
-Yo no me refiero a nada de eso, no me preocupo de ningún mortal, tú sabes bien que a mi no me importan, solo pregunté por que hiciste eso, ahora explicalo, ya que cuando haces algo siempre hay razones para que lo hagas-  
-Si tienes razón Aoshi y la razón era por que no te habías alimentado bien, eres como mi hijo y no quisiera que murieras, me sentiría culpable-  
-Mientes-  
-Un poco-  
-Entonces dime ahora por que lo has hecho-  
-Esta bien te lo diré. Primero, Misao ya no necesitaba a su hermana, era basicamente un estorbo para ella y segundo me caía mal la niña Jajaja-  
-...¿Solo por eso, no tiene sentido, hay algo mas que no quieres decir, pero lo averiguaré, ya verás- Dijo Aoshi, alejandose lentamente de Hiko y asi mismo dandole la espalda.  
-Por cierto Aoshi te recomiendo que tengas mas uidado de esa mortal, por que tiene un pasado nada hermoso, podría meterte en problemas y mas ahora que le quitaste a su hermanita- Advirtió a Hiko a Aoshi con un tono de voz mas elevado.

Aoshi se fue esuchando las palabras de Hiko y regresó una vez mas a su nuevo hogar ya que no tenía nada mas que hacer, iba todo el camino pensando... como siempre, pero ahora en lo que Hiko le había dicho, ya que si decía algo él, siempre era por algo, de eso estaba seguro y el empezó a reordar luego esos momentos en los que conocío por primera vez a Hiko, cuando la inmortalidad no lo cubría, cuando este era un ser mortal...

Aoshi tenía como u nos 10 años, él era un niño que no tenía familia, sus padres fueron acabados por seres de la noche, el viviá solo, no tenía un lugar en especial para pasar alguna noche, viviía en donde sea y trabajaba duramente ayudando a un leñador, ya que su padre le enseñó a ser honrrado y le decía que nunca debía robar nisiquiera para sobrevivir. Y una buena noche despues de su trabajo, Aoshi se estaba lavando la cara del aguan que había sacado del pozo y se le acercó un vampiro, Hiko.

Hola niño ¿que haces tan tarde y solo? podría pasarte algo-  
-Nada seór, estaba por irme, yo trabajo con el señor que vive en este lugar-  
¿Tan pequeño y trabajando¿Que tus padres no se encargan de hacer eso-  
-Desafortunadamente ellos murieron hace un tiempo-  
-Lo lamento mucho, dime ¿no te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa, mi esposa hace muy buenas comidas-  
¡Claro-Dijo el niño muy alegremente -Pero antes dime cual es tu nombre-  
-Es Aoshi Shinomori-  
-Muy bien Aoshi, vamonos-

Hiko lo llevó a su casa para invitarle algo de comer, y cuando llegaron su mujer saludó a a Hiko muy cariñosamente y ella vio al niño y le preguntó quie era este y el le contestó que lo acababa de conocer y lo había invitado a comer. Ella dijo que estaba bien, no había problema, así que los invitó a que pasaran a la mesa, y sirvió dos platos, uno para ella, y otro para Aoshi.

Y usted señor ¿no va a comer- Preguntó timidamente Aoshi -No, yo ya cené niño jaja, por cierto querida ¿y mi pequeña niña- preguntó Hiko -Está dormida ya, tardé mucho para hacer lograr que se durmiera, así que no vayas a despertarle-  
-Oh es una lastima, no podré ver su hermosa sonrisa hasta mañana, sabes Aoshi, lamento mucho lo de tus padres, se como te has de sentir, hace tiempo que yo estaba solo, pero ahora con mi familia soy feliz, cuando tu seas mas grandé podrás comprender-  
-Si...- Dijo Aoshi poniendo atención a lo que Hiko decía.

Empezarón a comer hasta que de pronto sintieron un olor de humo y se alarmaron, Hiko pidió que salieran y su esposa pidió que fuese por su hija que estaba en la úlyima habitación, Hiko fue velozmente pr su hija y alcanzó a salvarla. Despues de eso Hiko regañó duramente a su mujer por su irresponsabilidad de haber dejado encendida la vela cerca de una cortida que había quemado casi toda la casa y que pudo haberle arrebatado la vida a su hija, y desde eso entonces la familia de Hiko no volvió a ser igual...

Días mas tardes Hiko le confesó a Aoshi sobre que él era un vampiro y Aoshi se sorprendió pero siguió viendose con Hiko ya que el lo cuidaba como su propio hijo y Hiko le contaba como estaba su hija y sus cosas, pero ya no lo invitaba a su casa debido a los problemas con su esposa. Todo iba mas o menos normal en la vida de Aoshi hasta que un día Hiko le propuso algo.

Sabes Aoshi, la vida es corta y dura, y si no eres fuerte, desapareces, te propongo algo¿te gustaría ser un vampiro, como yo-  
-No lo se-  
¿Por que no, mira que si lo fueras tendrías todo y nadie podría hacerte nada, serías casi como un dios-  
¿De verdad?... entonces yo creo que si¿pero que hago para volverme un vampiro-  
-Jaja tú no tienes uq hacer nada, todo lo haré yo, pero tendrás que esperar a que tengas mayor edad, no te conviene ser un vampiro a esta edad, esperemos unos 12 años, por mientras yo te protegeré... pero solo por las noches ¿esta bien-  
-Es mucho tiempo, pero esperaré, así nunca nadie podrá hacerme daño y podré cuidarme solo ¿verdad-  
-Así es Aoshi-

Aoshi recordó esos momentos y lo que se preguntaba desde siempre y nunca se había logrado explicar era por que Hiko lo ayudaba, quizas por que Hiko había pasado por alguna situación parecida... y en esos momento que era feliz con su familia le daba por ayudar a alguien... tal vez por eso o por algo mas. Aoshi estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de explicarse todas esas cosas que no se lograba explicar, y una vez mas fue interrumpido, pero ahora de otra manera distinta.

Disculpa...-

* * *

Aqui está ya el capitulo 5, ahora si que mas largo que los otros, me parece jeje y bueno ya me estoy tardando en algunas cosas que quieren ustedes, pero asi van las cosas, todo a su debido tiempo, espero que les vaya gustando, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Saludos.

**giuliana:** Gracias por tu comentario! me anima a seguir escribiendo.

**AsUk4:** Gracias! por gente como ustedes uno sigue con ganas de escribir!

**Arashi Shinomori:** Bueno trataré que haya una guerra entre esa razas, seguro que si, pero todavía faltan demasiadas cosas por descubrir, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. Y si habrá romance y todas esas cosas pero a su debido tiempo jeje.

**Erin:** Jaja que criminal eres pobre Aoshi... xD gracias por la comprension por suerte en esta semana pude actualizarlo y aqui esta este capitulo.

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Gracias por tu apoyo, te digo a mi igual me fascina el A&M y si ya estoy pensando como van a ir las cosas, pero primero se tienen que dar otras cosas, por eso me tardo... bueno espero sigas mi fic hasta el final para ver que tal estubo. Saludos.

**Aome:** A mi igual me agrada jaja Bueno sigue el fic, espero que te vaya gustando.

**Gracias a todos por sus comments.**

**Atte:** _Dark-Misao_


End file.
